life together
by becc-gallanter
Summary: one year after graguation harry proposes hermione.also ron and lavender are married. and if you read you must review. it's the law
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does  
  
Finally, everything in Harry Potter's life was going great. He had defeated Lord Voldomort; he had a great job as a seeker AND captain for the England quidditch team; he was dating the most beautiful (in his opinion), and smartest witch in the wizarding world, and tonight he was going to propose. He had it all set. He had called her earlier that day, told her to come to his house at 7:00 and to dress in formal clothes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* *  
  
::Earlier that day::  
  
'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!' "Hello?" Hermione answered the phone in her house. "Hi Hermione," It was Harry on the other end. " Um, hi Harry." "Hermione, would you meet me at my house at 7:00 tonight?" asked Harry. "Sure, Harry." Hermione beamed. "But . . .Is there any particular reason for this?" "You'll see when you get here." Harry could almost feel the suspense growing on the other end of the phone. "Should I dress formally?" asked Hermione. "That would be the best bet." Harry replied, now smiling wider than Hermione. With that they both hung up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
::In the present::  
  
That night Hermione got dressed in a loose long sleeved dress that went down to her ankles, and put on a pair of white high-heeled shoes. She put a little bit of makeup on her face, even though she already knew that Harry loved her no matter how she looked. Her hair, now straightened out, was hanging loosely around her shoulders. She also had really filled out. After her slight preparations, she was ready to apperate to Harry's house. When she got there the door was open but only slightly and there was a note one the door that said 'Come on in Hermione Granger.' When Hermione went into the house it was completely dark. She heard a voice from behind her  
  
"Lumous."  
  
The room lit up, but only a little. At that very moment Hermione felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned to see Harry standing in back of her in a black tuxedo. Harry led Hermione over to the table with two chairs facing each other. The table was set with very good china, two gold goblets, and two candles in gold candleholders. When Hermione looked back at Harry she saw that he was on one knee. She felt tears start to well in her eyes. This is exactly what she had been dreaming about for years. "Hermione, we've been dating ever since our 5th year at Hogwarts, I want us to be together forever." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box. Harry opened it and when Hermione saw what was in it she knelt down next to Harry. It was a three stone diamond ring. "Hermione, will you marry me?" 'Did he really even have to ask?' "Oh Harry, of course I'll marry you!" Harry took out the ring and placed it on her finger. Then he swept her into a kiss.  
  
a/n: Sandra Athrenael improved this chapter for me to what you see before you. Thanks soooooo much! 


	2. harrys memories

a/n: I don't Harry Potter, but you knew that already.  
  
Three months later finally arrived and Dumbledore had let them have the wedding at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were currently in the dressing room, getting ready for the big day.  
  
"I can't believe that I am actually getting married to Hermione." Harry told Ron excitedly.  
  
"Mm-hmm, I know. You had a crush on her since. . .since when was it that you first developed feelings for Hermione?"  
  
"Um, It has I was in our second year at Hogwarts when I saw her petrified in the hospital wing." Harry thought about it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Flashback* * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a chilly day in November and the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff quidditch teams had a match against each other.  
  
"I think we'll do very well." said Oliver Wood. "We have the skill and the strategy." "Ya, pulse they're dead scared that if they fly any were near Harry he'll petrify them." said Gorge, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, that too." agreed wood. At that very moment professor McGonagall walked in  
  
"This match has been cancelled." She said shrilly. The words hit the team like a rock.  
  
"You can't cancel quidditch." Wood said desperately.  
  
"Silence wood." She glared at him, then turned her gaze to Harry.  
  
"Potter, you and I will find Mr. Weasly. There is something that you both need to see."  
  
They found Ron and the two followed her to the Hospital wing in shock.  
  
"Now this may come as a shock to you both."  
  
She led them over to a bed that held. . . "Hermione." Gasped both Harry and Ron at the same time.  
  
"She was found in the library." McGonnagal paused. "She was also holding this." She held up a mirror  
  
"Does this mean anything to either of you?"  
  
They both shook their heads  
  
'I'd do anything to get her out of this.' thought Harry, still shaking his head.  
  
And it was at that moment that Harry realized that he was in love with one of his best friends. He was in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Flashback* * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"When do you think Hermione started loving you?" Ron broke his thoughts. "I have no idea." Harry replied, adjusting his suit collar. 


	3. hermiones memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does  
  
"I can't believe I'm finally marrying Harry!" said Hermione, looking in the mirror in her dressing room.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was quit obvious that you and Harry would end up together." said Lavender (Hermione's maid of honor).Lavender was making the final adjustments to Hermione's wedding dress.  
  
"Yeah and we probably will be having this same conversation two months from know."  
  
Ron had proposed to Lavender two months ago.  
  
"When did you first fall in love with Harry?" Lavender asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I believe it was in our first year when he came out of the hospital wing after driving away Voldemort again.  
  
********************Flashback*********************  
  
Ron and Hermione stood on a landing in the lower part of the Hogwarts castle talking. They herd footsteps and turned to see who they belonged to. They saw Harry walking to them.  
  
"All right there Ron?"  
  
"All right, you?"  
  
Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Never better." She beamed  
  
And it was at that moment that Hermione realized that she was in love with Harry potter (the boy who lived)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * End Flashback* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." said Hermione nervously.  
  
The door opened and Ginny, Hermione's mother, older sister Rachel (25), and younger sister Rose (9) came in.  
  
"I can't believe that my little girl is getting married!" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday that you got your letter of acceptance to Hogwarts." said Rachel.  
  
"What letter?" asked Rose, who had been playing with Crookshanks.  
  
"When I was accepted to Hogwarts, I got a letter." explained Hermione.  
  
"Oh." said Rose boredly, going back to playing with crookshanks.  
  
At that moment the door opened again and in came Rachel's three year old twin children. (Stephen and Daniel) they were each clutching one of their mother's legs.  
  
"Mommy! Big giant!" said Daniel. "Size of three daddies!" yelled Stephen excitedly. Rachel looked at Hermione nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, that's just Hagrid, he wouldn't harm a fly." Hermione said reassuringly.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and Hermione's father came in  
  
"It's just about time for you to go down the isle." He said  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in Harry's dressing room Ron and Harry were talking about all the things they did while they were at Hogwarts. Just then there was a knock at the door and Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Mrs. Weasly came inside.  
  
a/n: Sandra's still correcting! Thanks! 


	5. the wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does  
  
Once Ron got back to Harry's dressing room Harry Ron and all the Weaslys headed into the Great Hall. Harry and Ron took their places and the rest of the Weasly took their seats. Within a short matter of time, all the bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girl, and ring bearer had proceeded down the isle. Then the famous wedding march started to play in the background. Hermione appeared at the door with her father.  
  
At that very moment Harry's heart started beating incredibly fast. How could his heart not be beating fast, she looked absolutely beautiful. When she finally got to the alter Dumbledore began.  
  
"Do you Harry James Potter take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part"?  
  
"I do".  
  
"And do you Hermione Lillian Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part"?  
  
"I do".  
  
"And now with the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".  
  
And with that Harry picked Hermione up in his arms and kissed her so passionately it left her breathless.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Later that day at the reception (on the grounds of Hogwarts) Harry and Hermione had danced a lot and were now exhausted. They were just talking with their friends and family. All the kids were all running around like wild animals, plus Fred and Gorge weren't making it any better. They were causing mischief every way you turned (a/n Fred is married to Alicia Spinnet and gorge Katie Bell)  
  
"Fred, Gorge stop it, your behaving like children" shouted Alicia.  
  
"We don't care," said Fred.  
  
"Sorry about this Harry." Said Alicia  
  
"It's all right, besides they are no worse than the children are being." He paused. "The kids are really having fun with Them." He replied.  
  
"Harry"  
  
Harry turned to see who had called him. It was Rachel.  
  
"Harry, would you like to meet my husband?"  
  
"Sure".  
  
"O.k., Tom, Tom could you please come here?"  
  
A tall light brown haired man emerged from the crowd.  
  
"Harry this is my husband Tom".  
  
"Hello" Tom extended his hand.  
  
"Hello" said Harry shaking it politely.  
  
"Well, you are very lucky to be getting a woman like Hermione," said Tom  
  
"Yes, I know, by the way how long have you known Hermione?"  
  
"Well let's see. Rachel and I have known each other since we were four and Hermione is seven years younger, I guess I've known her whole life. You?"  
  
"I've known her for eight years".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About a half hour later Harry and Hermione were sitting at their table with Ron and Lavender. Mostly everyone was almost done eating. Once everybody was done eating Ron stood up.  
  
"Before desert is served I would like to say a few words. Over the years at Hogwarts and the summers that they spent together these two people have developed very strong bonds. The first one was not really friends but definitely not enemies, then when Harry and I saved Hermione from the mountain troll the three of us became the best of friends. This was in our first year. It wasn't until our fifth year that they finally admitted that they had stronger feelings for each other than just friends. Now, A toast to the Potters."  
  
Once Ron was finished talking every one applauded and held up their goblets.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the reception Harry and Hermione went to the front gate, where a hippogriff was waiting to fly them to their honeymoon spot. 


	6. rons wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does. I would like to dedicate this story to my good friend Rachel who helped me a lot along the way. Her pen name on fan fiction is Sandra Athrenael  
  
Two months after Harry and Hermione got bask from their honeymoon Harry and Hermione bought a two bedrooms, 4 bath, living room, dining room, and finished basement house. The house was located in Hogsmeade. Harry is a professional quidditch player, Hermione works at the ministry, lavender works at the ministry, and Ron worked at the ministry with all of the other two.  
  
Ron and Lavender's wedding was the very next day and Ron was a nervous wreck. That night he called Harry 20 times. The next day he didn't seem any better.  
  
"Ron, I'm going to say this one last time. Calm down" Harry ordered. He and Ron were in Ron's dressing room (Dumbledore had let Ron and lavender have their wedding at Hogwarts as well). Ron had been pacing up and down the room for the past five minuets.  
  
"Ron calm down" repeated Harry.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're already married!" His voice was higher than usual.  
  
Harry looked down at the gold wedding band around his finger.  
  
"Yeah, but I went through the same thing that your going through now, don't you remember, you were there."  
  
"Yes, and I also remember how you refused to let anyone in the dressing room until I came along." "Oh god, do you have to keep bringing that up?" muttered Harry "Till the day you die, mate. Till the day you die."  
  
At that very moment there was a knock at the door and all the Weaslys came in.  
  
"Harry dear, Hermione wants to talk to you" said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Harry nodded and went to find Hermione.  
  
It didn't take long.  
  
"How's Ron?" asked Hermione once Harry met up with her.  
  
"A nerves wreck, and Lavender"?  
  
"She's worse than I was on our wedding."  
  
"Hermione, um can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course Harry, anything."  
  
"Well, when was it when you first started having feelings for me, other than just a friend?" He twisted the band on his finger nervously.  
  
"Well, I thought it was in our first year when I saw you after you came out of the hospital wing, but now that I think about it I realize that it was in our second year when I saw you for the first time after I was awakened from being petrified. And you?"  
  
"Well, it was in our second year when I saw you petrified in the hospital wing; I remember thinking to myself that I would do anything to get you out of it".  
  
"Well, we better be getting back, but before she could move Harry pulled her close and kissed her.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day at the reception, things were a little bit calmer than they were at Harry and Hermione's wedding two months ago. Fred and George were a little bit more civilized, since it was their own brothers wedding. (plus their mother and wives would hurt them if they weren't.)  
  
"Harry Potter" shouted a voice from behind Harry.  
  
"Oh god" muttered Harry under his breath. He hated being recognized.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione who was standing right next to him.  
  
But Harry didn't answer her; he just turned to see who had called him.  
  
A short plump man who was going slightly bald was coming towards him.  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry facing the man.  
  
"What an honor it is to meat you; my name is Ernie Price."  
  
"Hello nice to meet you." said Harry holding out his hand.  
  
Ernie shook it.  
  
"Hey, Ern who are you talking to?"  
  
The man stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"It can't be Harry potter!"  
  
"It is Sam, it is," said Ernie.  
  
"Harry"  
  
Harry turned to see his wife.  
  
"Harry its time to go sit down," said Hermione.  
  
"O.k., nice meeting you both." The men waved, awestruck looks on their faces  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once everyone was done eating Harry stood up. "Before desert is served I would like to say a few words about our new bride and groom." He paused.  
About three years ago in our fifth year at Hogwarts Ronald Andrew Weasly developed very strong feelings for a girl named Lavender Brown. But don't get me wrong it's not like he did not have crushes because he did. But he never had a for as long as he loved Lavender. It was in our fifth year. Lavender also fell in love with him in that year. And so their relationship grew from there."  
  
Once Harry was done talking everyone applauded loudly. Harry went back and sat next to Ron, Hermione on his other side. "Now will you stop reminding me about when I was a nervous wreck?" Harry asked in a mock pleading voice. "Lemme think about it. . .no." Ron then turned to look at his wife. 


	7. the big suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does. I would like to dedicate this story to my good friend Rachel who helped me a lot along the way. Her pen name on fan fiction is Sandra Athrenael  
  
One year later  
  
Both Harry and Hermione; Ron and Lavender were happily married. Lavender was two months pregnant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hurry up Harry or you'll make yourself late for your practice before the game." Said Hermione who was straightening up the living room  
  
"O.k., but aren't you coming?" asked Harry coming down stairs in his quidditch robes.  
  
"Of course I am, but I will meet you there. There are some things that I still have to do here."  
  
"O.k." said Harry before kissing her on the check.  
  
Right after Harry left the phone rang:  
  
"Hello?" said Hermione answering the phone  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter this is Dr. Levine, the results of your test came out, and they were positive."  
  
"You mean I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, congratulations Mrs. Potter."  
  
After Hermione hung up the phone she apperated to where Harry quidditch game was being held.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once Hermione got to Harry's quidditch game she immediately set off to find Harry.  
  
Hermione almost immediately found him. She saw him talking with someone as he walked towards the locker room.  
  
"Harry," called Hermione as she ran over to him.  
  
"Harry I really need to talk to you." Said Hermione  
  
"O.k., nice talking to you." Said Harry waving to the person as he walked over to his wife.  
  
Hermione led Harry to a quiet spot.  
  
"Is every thing alright?" Harry sounded concerned.  
  
"Well, that's for you to decide." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Your pregnant! Oh Hermione that's wonderful news!" Harry took Hermione's hands in his. "Maybe I shouldn't go to the game, maybe I should cancel it."  
  
"Harry go play in the game, and I'll see you afterwards."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Over the next few weeks Harry would barely leave Hermione alone. He was always making her lie down and/or sit down. It was driving Hermione crazy; he would never let her do anything on her own.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"All I'm doing is making dinner."  
  
"No, I don't want you on your feet."  
  
"I'm only three months pregnant." She protested.  
  
At that moment the phone rang and Harry answered it.  
  
"Hello? Oh hello Dr. Levine. O.k., we will be right down."  
  
Once Harry hung up he turned to Hermione.  
  
"That was Dr. Levine; he wants us to come down to his office."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once they arrived at Dr. Levine's office building and sat down in his office. Hermione kept shaking, so Harry took her hand in his.  
  
Dr. Levine walked in and sat down at his desk. He noticed Hermione.  
  
"Calm down Mrs. Potter, everything is fine. You're healthy and your baby is healthy."  
  
"So, why did you ask us down here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, the last time you came for an exam, I forgot to mention something important."  
  
"What," said Hermione who was shaking more violently than ever.  
  
"Well, you can't be standing up for long periods of time."  
  
"What will happen if she does?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well, a couple of things could happen; she could experience fainting spells, very bad headaches, and/or dizziness."  
  
Harry shot a mock I-told-you-so glance at Hermione before turning back to the doctor. "Right, so go home and get some rest, and I'll see you next month for another exam." The couple thanked the doctor and apparated home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once Harry and Hermione got home Harry mad sure that Hermione went to sit down.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I told you so" said Harry.  
  
"O.k., o.k., you were right I will go lay down."  
  
About five minutes later the phone rang. Hermione came out to see who it was.  
  
About two minuets later Harry hung up the phone he turned to Hermione.  
  
"That was Ron; he needs me to help him baby proof his house the muggle way before Lavender gets home from the store."  
  
Hermione nodded, and Harry apperated to Ron's house.  
  
About ten minuets after Harry left the door bell rang, when Hermione opened the door she saw a tall and thin man that might be in his late forties.  
  
"May I help you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I am looking for Mr. Harry Potter" said the man.  
  
"I am sorry, but he is not in right now is there something that I can help you with?"  
  
"I don't think so, what I need him for is strictly confidential."  
  
"Well then, I don't think that we need to carry on this conversation any further, good day." And with that she closed the door.  
  
A few seconds after Hermione closed the door she suddenly felt very, very dizzy and got a splitting headache.  
  
"I better call Harry." But no sooner that she reached for the phone that she got even dizzier and her headache increased about ten times, and about two seconds later she passed out. 


	8. Lilly

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does. I would like to dedicate this story to my good friend Rachel who helped me a lot along the way. Her pen name on fan fiction is Sandra Athrenael  
  
a/n: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. First I was sick then I got better, then I got sick again, and then I was on vacation for nine days and got back on the 25th of February.  
  
About one hour later, Harry got home from Ron's house. When he got in the house he found Hermione on the floor. He rushed over to her, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and put her gently onto the bed. He took out his wand.  
  
"Ennervate!" said Harry. Hermione opened her eyes almost immediately.  
  
"Harry, when did you get home?" said Hermione sitting up  
  
"Lay down." Said Harry sternly. He put his hand on her shoulder and made her lay down again. "What happened?" He asked her, worry planted in his eyes.  
  
"Well, about five minutes after you left a tall man come to the door asking for you. I told him that you weren't home. So after I closed the door I got really dizzy with a horrible headache. I tried to call you but when I reached for the phone I I passed out." Said Hermione, recalling the situation vividly in her mind.  
  
"O.k., well you just stay in bed and don't worry about dinner, I'll take care of it." Said Harry. Hermione nodded and took her book off the night stand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Six months later Lavender gave birth to a baby boy who the couple named Alex. Hermione was due in two months, Harry was driving her crazy. One day in early march (a/n to be exact its march 6th which is my b- day) Harry and Hermione both didn't have to go to work. They were both sitting in the living room. Harry was thinking up more quidditch strategies and Hermione was reading her book. Suddenly she dropped the book to the floor. Harry looked up at the sound and saw her clutching the arm rests of the chair.  
  
"Harry I think its time." said Hermione.  
  
"Alright I'll get your bag." Harry said, running upstairs.. After Harry brought the bag down he went to call Dr. Levine.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Levine the labor pains have started." Said Harry  
  
"Alright, how fare apart are the contractions?" Asked Dr. Levine "Five minutes." Said Harry, checking his watch frantically.  
  
"Alright, this is it. So head for the hospital and I will meat you there." Said Dr. Levine * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once they arrived at the hospital Hermione was taken straight into the room that was reserved for her. Harry went to call Ron and Lavender and asked them to come down to the hospital. When they got there Harry told them to just wait in the waiting room. About three hours later Harry came back into the waiting room. (he had been in the delivery room with Hermione)  
  
"Well?" Asked Ron looking anxious  
  
"It's a girl." Said Harry, beaming tiredly.  
  
"How's Hermione?" asked Lavender, cradling Alex in her arms.  
  
"She's fine. You can come in and see her and the baby now." Said Harry motioning for them to follow him. When they got to Hermione's room they saw Hermione sitting up in bed holding a pink blanket.  
  
"What's her name?" Asked Lavender  
  
"Lilly." said Harry and Hermione together.  
  
"After you mother?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, after the queen of England, of course after my mother Ron." Said Harry jokingly. Everyone started laughing even Ron. 


End file.
